


Not long til the weekend

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Kissing on the porch, M/M, They love each other, lukas sneaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: Bo was asleep when he snuck out, and Lukas really made sure to be quiet, footsteps silent, invisible or his father would have definitely stopped him; and he really, really needs to see Philip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been inspired by Philip and Lukas's tweets. 
> 
> Follow them on @thewaldenbeck and @philipshea99

The night is quiet and cold. His helmet off, bike parked by the trees where it can't be too obviously seen, Lukas walks up to the porch of the Caldwell farm, in big strides and with dishevelled helmet hair.

Bo was asleep when he snuck out, and Lukas really made sure to be quiet, footsteps silent, invisible or his father would have definitely stopped him; and he really, really needs to see Philip.

He fires off a text. A minute later, the front door comes open; Philip peeks out, mussed hair, sweatpants and t shirt on.  
Just the time to blink at the darkness outside, shiver a little - it's nearly midnight and it's March; and Lukas is on him.

The wooden wall behind Philip's back is a solid counterpart to Lukas's warm, angular, impatient body on his. Lukas is kissing him, his hips pushing against Philip's; Philip kisses back with just the same amount of fervour, arms thrown around Lukas's neck, tongue stroking tongue and quiet moans in Lukas's mouth. A harder breath, and Philip's legs around Lukas's hips, Lukas's arms supporting him, so steady.

"I love you," Lukas says on Philip's lips, just like he promised.

Philip's response is a sob, and his eyes close shut. He swallows, in response to the stab of love that he feels in his heart.

"Gabe and Helen are asleep," Philip murmurs against Lukas's mouth. "Please..."

Lukas doesn't open his eyes.  
"I can't stay."

"Just - just for a little." Philip's voice is so desperate and yet, he doesn't care. "Just for this."

Lukas's hips are still grinding and his hands are on Philip's back, over the thin cotton of the t-shirt. He slows down a little, and his forehead nudges Philip's.

"I don't want to - just do this." His voice is quiet.

Philip blinks; long eyelashes a breath away from Lukas's cheekbone. "I do. I want you to."

Lukas almost gives in, gives up, carries Philip inside and to his bed - but he shakes his head slow instead, nudges his nose to Philip's.

"Don't want to leave you like that."

It's another confession on Philip's lips.  
Philip breathes; nods slowly, too. Wishes he could just put a brake on the way his heart keeps beating so hard.

Instead, he opens his eyes, and Lukas does, too, and they're so close, and they look at each other. Lukas smiles, one of his beautiful, fully-fledged smiles, and Philip has to smile back. He just has to.

"Not long til the weekend."

"Yes."

"Then I'll have you with me."

Philip sighs.

"I would do it with you anywhere. Whenever you want."

It makes Lukas smile again, and it makes Philip's heart flutter, again.

"I know."

The kiss goodbye is long, and lingering, even though they know that it's goodbye only until the morning. Philip stays by the door when Lukas goes back to the bike; and watches him leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyewitness needs our help.
> 
> The producer is looking for a new network so we can have Season 2.
> 
> If you want to see more of Philip and Lukas's story, PLEASE HELP. YOUR VOICE HAS A LOT OF POWER.
> 
> Please follow @eyewitness_us on twitter so you can keep up to date with news and PLEASE TWEET THE NETWORKS AND TELL THEM YOU WANT SEASON2!
> 
> Even just one tweet makes the difference!
> 
> Please tweet:
> 
> @hulu @amazonvideo @netflix @heretv @showtime @heremedia


End file.
